


In Good Health

by PrincePurple



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pitaya Dragon Cookie, Self-Insert, cookie run - Freeform, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePurple/pseuds/PrincePurple
Summary: A short self-insert x canon character story I’ve created to fill the pitaya shaped void in me. I guess everyone else can look if they want.
Kudos: 1





	In Good Health

“The user needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it. They continue to learn for the rest of their lives and their brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present..”

At least, that’s what it’s been like for me. Not that it mattered, anyways. The days have long since blurred together, and while I wish they would just compress into one small, uneventful day, I remember everything. I shouldn’t be remembering everything, it only leads to suffering and its companions, hurt and misery. I never asked for the burden of being one of the only ones who can recall everything, down to the circumstances of their birth.

So let’s start with remembering this past week.

I was a terribly secluded person for a very long time. I mean, don’t mistake that for the beginning of a list of complaints, however. Being lonely had its ups, especially as a memory keeper. For one, no one had ever really talked to me, lest they needed something retrieved, and I was happy to oblige as long as interactions never droned on for too long.

Does that explain how I had found myself face to face, completely fascinated by something, or rather someone I’ve never seen before? Yes and no, I suppose. Yes, in the sense that I’ve never encountered anything like this before and wanted to get every bit of information I could out of it, and no in the sense that I shouldn’t have been gawking at the behemoth this long. The red creature eventually broke the silence and spoke, much to my surprise. 

“Greetingsss sssmall cookie. I don’t believe I’ve sssseen you around before.” They said, bending down to my level. I drew back cautiously, keeping my hands close to my person after taking note of the sharp daggers that decorated the strangers mouth.

“I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you before either. May I ask your name? That is, lest you’d like to remain anonymous.”

“..You’re joking right? How can you live your entire life without knowing about the one and only dragon of legendsss..Pitaya Dragon Cookie!”

“You’re the only one left of your kind? How devastating.. Those must not be happy memories you harbor.”

“What are you talking about? Never mind, you’re taking thisss way too ssseriously. Jussst who do you think you are?” They asked, turning their nose up at me.

“I am but a simple memory keeper, Pitaya Dragon Cookie. You may refer to me as-“

“Yeah yeah don’t say my full name again. It’sss quite disrespectful. Why don’t you try ssssomething more venerable, like sssupreme being?”

“You’re certainly vain.” I chuckled, smiling and tilting my head slightly before extending my hand.  
“How about I just refer to you as my idol and we’ll call it even?” I finished, extending a hand to which they accepted rather downheartedly. In a mere instant I was flooded with memories far before my time. I recoiled and yanked my hand back quickly, staring up at them with doe-like eyes.

So that’s what it means to be THE Pitaya dragon. Wise of me to keep my reservations up around such a brute.

That was only day one, however. Pitaya returned the next day, if only to watch me at work. They were surprisingly quiet and dedicated to watching me watch others memories. Orb after orb they seemed entertained and eventually they had eased right next to me somehow. Curiosity, the bane of all. Not long after they had bombarded me with hoards of questions I patiently answered 

“Thisss mussst be ssso boring! Doing thissss all day?”

“I suppose. May I ask what you do in a day?”

“Fair enough. It’sss jussst I think you’re lucky to have me in your life now. I’m here to ssssave you from your own doom.”

“Oh, how lucky I am to have someone to share fleeting moments like this with. Creating new memories is better with friends.” I said, holding out the freshly created memory to you which you gladly accepted. I was happy then, and I’m sure you were too.

Oh, and that brings us to two days ago. We were at the beach, you had suggested it, remember? I remember. You taught me it was okay to come out of my shell. You taught me something I’ve never felt before: real love.

“You’re telling me you live so clossse yo beach but you’ve never played in the water? Never built a sssssandcasssstle? You’re a ssstrange one, you know.”

“It cannot be helped, I am afraid,” I answered, holding onto one of your hands with both of mine ever so tightly. Your grip was comforting, and for once the world didn’t seem so dismal and cold. Having someone by your side made it hard to return to being lonely for 5 minutes.  
You made up for it with the promise to be with me from dawn to dusk the next day.

And you didn’t lie. The next day I completely forgot to attend to my duties as we laid out under the palm trees, not a care in the world.  
I wanted to tell you something, about how much I was growing to love you. How I wanted to spend every single second of my days with you rather than these far too short moments.

But you wanted to dance. You wanted to give me so much of the huge world I had been given a tiny piece of. Thank you, my love. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. I only wish our time was longer, that I had pulled you back and said my true feelings, that I had gone with you, done anything really. But I was nervous.

I wish you had gotten to understand me more. See more of me. But wishes get you nothing in this world. I should know, I’ve been wishing for a while now. Let it be known that none of this was your fault. Don’t feel burdened trying to find me. It’s far too late for that. I’m just glad to have once loved, even if it was possible that I was never loved. I was glad to have even been graced by your presence. Had I known that I’d be doomed to a fate worse than memory keeping, I would’ve taken you more seriously.

And yet here I am, far, far below any reasonable depth. It’s miserable down here, so I’m writing you for the first and last time. I’m starting to lose my grip on what it means to be myself. Everything is so bleak and miserable, I can’t bring myself to even watch my treasured memories anymore, for fear of them being corrupted by horrid thoughts like I have. 

Well, I suppose I should end this quickly before it gets anymore tragic. I hope this letter finds you in good health, and you can live through some of my most precious memories. If not, well then, I can’t wait to be reunited with you again, my idol. May our story echo through the ages.


End file.
